Andy's Journal Events
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: What was Andy's life like after he encountered Chucky many times in three films? Well, you are about to find out.


***Andy's Journal***

-

***Nov. 15th, 1988*** (Event after Child's Play)

-

"This is my first journal. My name is Andy Barclay. I am six years old. Me and my mommy were seperated from each other, because of the bad doll that I got for my birthday a few days ago. A Good Guy doll is the only toy I wanted, until I found out that there is a man in it named Charles Lee Ray, but he is called Chucky.  
My mommy protected me from Chucky, and the detective shot him in the heart, and Chucky died in my mommy's room. I got so scared, and I don't know if I could forget it. It's a nightmare to me. I'm now in the foster care where kids don't have families. I don't have any friends here. I'm alone. Some of the kids make fun of me about blaming Chucky who killed Aunt Maggie and tried to take over my soul. No one believes me or my mommy.  
Grace told me that I will have a good foster family one day once the time is right for me to settle down. But, I don't know anyone out there. I want my mommy with me again to take care of me. Grace promised that me and my mommy will be together again soon when my mommy gets out of the place she is going to stay in for a while. I don't know how long it would take for us to be together again.  
Uh-oh. I gotta go. Grace is knocking on the door to see if I'm ready to be tucked in while getting ready for bed.  
Bye.  
- Andy Barclay"

***

***Nov. 9th, 1990*** (Event during Child's Play 2)

-

"I'm in my new foster home today. I do feel a bit comfortable here with Phil and Joanne Simpson. Also, I have a foster sister who is next door to my room, Kyle. She didn't give me a warm welcome when I came in to her room without even knocking. But I'm sure she will be nice to me as long as I am here. Also, today's my 8th birthday. But, I don't want to celebrate it or remind my foster family about it. Without my mom, there's no way I would celebrate my birthday, and it's also the day when I had...Chucky as a birthday gift. I blame myself for asking a Good Guy who wants to kill people and wants to take over my soul because I know his secret.  
It's been two years since Chucky tried to get me, and I'm a little scared while thinking back of the time when he almost took over my soul. I've been having nightmares about him, and thinking to myself that he is alive, but he never came back. He's dead. I know he's dead. What really scared me is that there is a Good Guy doll in the closet after I opened it, and it really made me think of Chucky. But, I heard its name, the doll's name is Tommy. I don't know if I should believe it or not. At least Joanne got rid of it for me.  
I really miss my mom. I hope I get to see her again. I haven't seen her in two years. If only I can visit her.  
I gotta go. Joanne was calling me downstairs to show me around the backyard and give a tour around the house more.  
Bye.  
- Andy Barclay"

***Nov. 10th, 1990***

-

"My second night in the foster home. One thing was weird this morning. Phil accused me and Kyle for breaking his statue from the living that I liked yesterday. I did hear something downstairs as Joanne was singing to me to sleep last night. I was afraid at first, but I calmed down after Joanne sings more to me. How did the statue break? Kyle told me it just fell, but I don't think it did, really. Besides being grounded with Kyle, she and I were getting along together pretty well today. I helped her with the chores and everything.  
About the Good Guy doll, Tommy, I checked the back to see if there are batteries in it to make sure it really isn't Chucky, thank goodness it's only a normal doll. Now, I'm starting to feel a lot better about it. I was playing with the doll, and there is nothing wrong with it. I'm finally getting over my fears that happened two years ago.  
After I ate dinner with my foster family, I heard Phil talking to Joanne about me starting to settle down with a Good Guy doll, and he said something about me going to school tomorrow. I haven't been to school in a long time. What really worried me is the kids. I'm different from them. I'll try my best to fit in with everyone.  
I have to get ready for bed. Tomorrow's my first day of school.  
Bye.  
- Andy Barclay"

***Nov. 14th, 1900*** (Event after Child's Play 2)

-

"I really did encounter Chucky this time. He came back. But, me and Kyle killed him at the toy factory where Good Guy dolls are made. I found out that he's the one who pretended to be Tommy, and he tied me to the bed on my second night back in the foster home. I can't believe that he was there that time just to take over my soul again. He almost did a few days ago at the factory, but his soul is already trapped in the doll, and he wanted to kill me.  
I'm back at the foster care, but someone had to take over for Grace, she was killed by Chucky. Now I don't know who I am going to stay with this time. I don't know where Kyle went after she took me here. She said something about staying at her friend's place, but she promised me that she will come and visit me often. She's like my real big sister who protects me. She was like my mom. Kyle is my second hero in my life.  
Chucky's finally dead for good. He won't find me ever again.  
- Andy Barclay"

-

***Nov. 11th, 1998*** (Event after Child's Play 3)

-

"My life is a living hell. I'm sixteen years old, and I've encountered Chucky for a third time a few weeks ago. What happened this time was that I was transferred to the Kent Military School after I've been bouncing around to one foster family to another. Chucky stalks me at the military school, but he wasn't after me that time, he was after one of my new friends I met in the bus on the first day, Ronald Tyler. Chucky was once again killed in the carnival while saving Tyler.  
One of my other good friends in the school is Harold Whitehurst, my roommate. He saved me and the others at the war games from the grenade that Chucky threw, he was really brave to do something like that. I really am sure going to miss that guy. In my heart, he will always be my best friend. As for Tyler, I got a letter from him the other day and he said that he and his dad are together again, and Tyler thanked me again for saving him from Chucky. He really calls that creep 'Charles' because that's Chucky's real name. But, other then that, Tyler is still one of my good young friends, and I know we will meet again someday. And last, but not least, my new girlfriend from school, Kristen De Silva. Man, I really like her. I've heard from her that her leg is fully healed, and she said that she will come over to the orphanage to visit me tomorrow afternoon. I can't wait to see her beautiful face again. If only we could go out on a date and spend time together as a real couple. Kristen listens very well to me. I told her about my childhood was traumatized by Chucky years ago. She never thinks I'm crazy, because she saw Chucky too with her own eyes.  
It feels a bit weird for me to stay in the orphange, because I no longer have to stay in the foster care with the kids. This place is okay. There are a few teenagers around this building too who don't have any parents. But me, I still have one parent who is still in the asylum for 10 years, my mom. I really want to see her and be with her again and tell her everything what had happened to me recently. Someday, I'll be with her again.  
My life is now in peace.  
- Andy Barclay"

***The End***


End file.
